


It Will Rain

by stylinzain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinzain/pseuds/stylinzain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding if that'll make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Rain

**Liam  
** The front door slammed shut, and I felt like my life crashed right in front of me.

_"You can't keep blaming yourself for everything, Liam."_  Her statement from a few minutes ago still rang fresh in my ears. I knew that, and I tried to take it in, but I just can't. I feel that it is my fault, and even though the girl I loved most - next to my family, of course - told me otherwise, I just can't push myself to believe her.

Her mother never liked me. She said that I was just another one of those guys who would hurt her only child. She said that I was going to hurt absolutely anyone I came across. No matter how much I promised that it would  _never_ happen again, she wouldn't budge. I didn't blame her though. Who could?

A few days ago, she decided that maybe me meeting her dad was a good idea. I thought so too, until the occasion was right there in front of me. Just as I feared, he didn't like me either. If possible, he hated me more than Nadine's mother did.

With either of her parents on her side, we both believed that we could get through this. However, upon figuring out that  _neither_  of her parents agreed to her choosing of Liam James Payne as her boyfriend...

_She left._

**Nadine  
** "Dad?"

"Nadine!" My father wrapped me in his arms. No matter how much my mom warned me that he was 'unsafe', I didn't care. He was still my dad, and any daughter would love being in her father's arms. "What brought you here?"

I looked behind me before sitting in front of my father. I smiled at my boyfriend, who was apparently nervous to meet my dad for the first time. He strode to us slowly, his body stiff yet still graceful in one way or another. He nodded his head politely towards my father then he waited for me to take my seat before he did the same next to me.

"Dad," I started once again after taking a deep breath. "This is my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, sir." He nodded his head again to show respect, and my father smiled at him and shook his hand.

I closed my eyes, hoping that this would turn out okay as the deep voices of the two males engulfed my auditory sense. My father asked about how he and I met, how we started off with our romance, and everything else basic that a good father should know about his daughter's boyfriend. "What's your name again, lad?"

It was his turn to take a deep breath. "Liam, sir. Liam James Payne."

My dad's eyes widened in shock. I immediately put one hand over my father's and the other over Liam's, feeling the tears welling up as I knew that his name was recognised. "Liam Payne?!" His voice was a whisper, but a really startling one.

My eyes fluttered close, tightening my grip on both of their hands. "Please, Dad. Give him a chance."

"Did your mum ever give  _me_ a chance?" His voice filled my ears, scaring me a little bit. "Tell me why I should give your criminal boyfriend a chance."

"DAD!" I couldn't help it. No one -  _no one_ \- not even my own family had the right to call Liam what he just did. I felt heads turn in our direction, but I didn't care. "Stop it!"

My father then turned to Liam, his features starting to fill with anger. "Explain it, then. Explain to me why you did what you did."


End file.
